


脏脏的车

by starlordcdp



Category: all theon, game of thrones, theon greyjoy - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 22:22:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17537414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlordcdp/pseuds/starlordcdp





	脏脏的车

“席恩，小席恩，我的蠢侄子。”攸伦在他身边绕来绕去，低沉的声音叫唤着他。席恩从这声音里醒转过来。他遭到重击，头疼的厉害，嘴里全是血腥味，他以为自己已经死了。并且并不为之难过，他是叛徒，为了救自己的姐姐而死可以洗干净一点他的罪恶。  
然而他没死，攸伦舅舅将他捆在船底，他发现自己被脱得只剩里衣，而他的姐姐被捆在他对面，嘴里塞了东西，正狠厉的盯着他们的叔叔。  
“叛徒。”席恩用聚集起来的一点点气息说道。  
攸伦立刻大声的笑起来，旁边的士兵们也跟着笑起来。  
“一个叛徒说另一个人是叛徒，这可是我听过的最好笑的笑话了。”攸伦停下来站在他面前，兴致勃勃的扫视着他，“我听说你被波尔顿的私生子囚禁的时候受了很多苦，他折磨你，鞭打你，剥掉你的指甲，切掉你的手指脚趾，剥去你的皮肤，还切掉你的阴茎。”  
他说到这里停了一下，视线往他空荡荡的裆下扫去：“也许我该叫你侄女？”  
顿时又是一阵哄笑在船舱迸发出来，席恩有些微微的发颤。他知道自己要好好抑制住，每当他觉得痛苦难当的时候，reek就会出来替他受苦。他已经不想这样了。  
等笑声平静下来，攸伦似乎经过了什么思考，他再看向席恩的脸时，那神色让席恩本能的觉得大事不妙。  
“他对你的身体做了很多的坏事，我很好奇……”  
席恩开始一直不住的颤抖，他的眼睛开始湿润。攸伦那下流的语气甚至让被他背对着的雅拉也察觉到不妙，雅拉直起身体在试图挣脱绳索，嘴里在喊着什么，被嘴里塞的棉布过滤成瓮声瓮气的吚吚呜呜，不去注意几乎不会觉得她出声了  
“小侄女，乖乖告诉叔叔，你的小屁股有没有被波尔顿家的野种狠狠的疼爱过？”攸伦靠过去离席恩很近，他很满意他看到的一切，席恩的的眼睛已经泛起了水光，好像随时会哭出来。当攸伦伸手去试图触摸他的屁股，席恩的颤抖突然剧烈起来，他的嘴唇也翻动着。  
“你说什么？不大点声我可听不清。”攸伦突然觉得没有直接杀了这个软弱了很多的侄子是多么明智的决定，这个活着的席恩给他带来的乐趣可远远超过了一个死席恩。  
席恩的嘴巴还在以极小的幅度开开合合，其实攸伦挨近仔细听不难听出来，无非就是些不，不要。这让攸伦更加肯定自己的想法。他兴致勃勃的握住席恩一边屁股，他不知道为什么一个男人会有这样柔软圆润的屁股，但这让他很开心的用力揉了一把。  
席恩立刻弹跳了一下，几乎撞到攸伦，他眼眶通红，张大嘴用力的喘息着，试图从攸伦手中挣脱。与此同时从他们身后传来巨大的声响，攸伦转过头看到雅拉已经尽了她全力的使自己离这边近一点，她的眼中爆发出怒火。  
“你在着急什么，我们享用自己的战利品，也要有顺序。”攸伦悠哉的踱步过去，蹲下来摘下雅拉嘴里的布团。雅拉气的全身都在颤抖，但声音依然保持着平静，以及凶狠，她死死的盯着攸伦，说道：“你要是敢对席恩做什么，我发誓，会将你大卸八块，丢进海里喂鲨鱼。”  
“你可真是吓到我了，我哥哥的孩子们就是有这么残暴不吗，你肯定会的。”攸伦微微笑了一下，“要不是你已经是我的俘虏了。”  
“在之后，我将对席恩做的事情你也会得到，我听说你喜欢女人，那我可一定会让你尝尝男人的几把。”攸伦把棉布塞回雅拉嘴里，“在这之前，你要好好欣赏一下你的弟弟会被如何对待。”

席恩的抵抗几乎是无效的，他被两个人按住手臂，很快被剥的精光，他尚且瘦弱的躯体伤痕累累，而几乎所有人的目光都是立刻向他胯下寻去。  
“求求你们，别这样。”席恩控制不住哽咽抽泣着说道，他竭尽全力弯下腰，试图将耻处隐藏在双腿间，而驾着他的两个人总是不费吹灰之力就能把他拎起来，使这残缺的身体完整的暴露在空气中。在周围越发大声的讥笑中，席恩大颗大颗的流下眼泪，他能听到雅拉在对面用力的嘶吼，尽管那声音被堵住了九成。席恩猜雅拉大概是要让他不要哭，铁群岛的领主不需要一个哭哭啼啼的弟弟和辅臣，但是他忍不住，他总是把一切都搞得更糟。  
攸伦看着他平坦的胯下，咧开嘴笑的像找到了最好的玩具，他甚至喜欢到了摘下了手套，伸向席恩腿间，席恩恐惧的直摇头向后躲。这并不能阻止什么，攸伦的手一路顺畅的伸了进去，他今天可过的太开心了，他侄子本该有个令人羡慕的大玩意儿，而现在这里只有一个丑陋的疤，席恩扭动哭泣求饶，不断往后躲着，而他的两个士兵一遍又一遍将他拉上前，笑嘻嘻的看着他们死了没多久的前领主唯一的儿子，被现领主羞辱。  
“那野种对待俘虏的态度有点过了是吧？”攸伦发出一些刻意的温柔下来的声音，手指从下至上划过席恩的每一条伤疤，“他有没有操过你的小屁股？”  
“求求你，别这样。”席恩只是呜咽着。  
“我在问你问题。”攸伦这样说着，一拳打在席恩无防备的小腹上。  
席恩痛苦的弯下腰，哭泣着埋头小声回答他：“是的，是的，他做过。”  
他们沉默了一阵，在这沉默中席恩不敢抬起头，他自顾自埋着头抽泣，攸伦也没有命令士兵将他提起来，但是他能感受到他面前的攸伦缓缓踱步，绕到了他身后。淹神也救不了他，他已经意识到要发生什么了。  
“不！！不！！你不能……”席恩转头哭喊着，同时他的叔叔将他推到在船舱版上，他害怕极了想要向前爬去，这时候攸伦已经半跪在他身后，抓着他腰侧轻轻松松的固定住了他。攸伦看着席恩那小小的菊口，没有多作犹豫便掏出自己半硬的阴茎，微微用拇指拨开一点点入口强行插入进去。  
这不是个好差事，席恩和攸伦都很难受，席恩上半身已经全部趴在船舱版上，发出凄厉的哭声，一半是因为疼痛一半也是因为羞耻。他的菊穴对攸伦来说太过窄小，尽管拉姆斯也总是就这样不做任何润滑的插进去，但攸伦的尺寸可比拉姆斯大得多。席恩不断嚎哭着，依然断断续续的发出请求，要他停下，请他住手。  
席恩全身都在抗拒，攸伦进入的过程有些困难，不得不说席恩的屁股里非常火热，虽然每一毫厘的进入都无比艰难，但每插进去一点席恩里面热乎柔软的肠肉就迫不及待的挤上来压迫性的包裹着他，这火热热的包裹让攸伦的阴茎越发的坚硬。这本该会是一场愉快的性爱——对他而言。席恩的哭声以及雅拉隐隐约约的咆哮让攸伦有些心烦，这导致他更不温柔了，几乎的用蛮力在冲撞席恩的身体，在席恩被刺穿时那哭声都停顿了，整个人被顶的耸动了一下。  
“你要是不懂得放松，让我们两个都好受一点，那就只有你一个人受点苦了。”攸伦可以说是有些残忍的抽出自己的大家伙，不等席恩一口气缓上来又一次顶了进去，他结实的的腰非常有力，席恩不得不紧紧贴在木板上好让自己看起来不像会被撞飞出去那么狼狈。  
他觉得自己已经不能再承受这种羞辱的强暴了，攸伦每进来一次他就觉得自己灵魂又被撕碎一片。雅拉就在他对面，他不敢抬头哪怕一点点让雅拉看到他的脸，他只能把脸向自己里埋着，发出抑制不住的抽泣。他不想让雅拉觉得他过于痛苦。但是这一次次凌迟一样的插入太疼了，席恩努力稍微放松一点，让自己的括约肌不那么紧绷，好让攸伦的进出稍微顺畅点，也让他自己轻松点。也许这个身体本身就不合适用来被插入，从拉姆斯到攸伦这里，他被强暴的次数连他自己都记不清了，有时候是拉姆斯自己，有时候又是被恩赐给表现优秀的士兵，但每一次他除了无尽的痛苦什么都感受不到，唯一学会的就是在事后躲在狗舍，一边低泣一边清理被留在体内的精液。  
他已经很久都已经感受不到自己是一个人，连妓院的妓女都比他高贵上几分，他甚至不是被用于解决生理需求，只是一个用来被折磨获得变态的快感的畜生。他仍记得在雪地里他给了珊莎一个拥抱，珊莎一点都没有抗拒的意思，即使他趁虚而入攻下了临冬城，害的布兰和瑞肯失踪，天哪这两个可怜的孩子可能已经死在了外面。他是如此的下贱卑微，而珊莎接受了他的怀抱，这就足够让他再鼓起重新作为人的勇气。  
可他现在又遇到了什么，他已经做好了赴死的准备，却得到了比死更加残忍的代价。他的亲叔叔在杀了他的父亲之后，当着姐姐的和那么多士兵的面，把他按在地上操弄他的屁股，而他除了哀求哭泣什么都做不到。  
而攸伦不光腰杆在卖力耸动，口头上也没停下来，他一遍又一遍问他：“怎么样，叔叔的鸡吧比起那个野种，谁的大？”察觉到席恩似乎有些出神，攸伦更加卖力的顶了进去，几乎贯穿到底，这个深度是席恩无论如何都习惯不了的，他疼的倒抽了一口气，也明白只能乖乖的顺从攸伦不然事情会更惨，他用力的深呼吸试图缓解自己的疼痛，好挪出力气来给攸伦回应：“……你的。”  
攸伦对这个回答似乎非常满意，接下来他都是用最大的力气，每一次都插在席恩身体最深处：“叔叔插得你舒服吗？”  
“不，不要，求你了……”席恩带着哭腔哼唧着，他想稍微向前爬一点，让攸伦的阴茎别再插进那深的可怕的地方。  
攸伦看了出来，攸伦连着像哄骗一样说了好几个NO，握紧席恩的腰让他打消逃开的念头，继而攸伦俯下身，他衣着完好没有一丝凌乱，冰冷的衣物贴着席恩赤裸的背脊让席恩打了个冷战。他挨着席恩的耳朵，用劝诱的语气说。  
“No more please，这才只是开始而已，我的好侄女。”  
在这句话尾音刚落地时，席恩整个人如同被赤身裸体丢在的长城之外，血液都要被冻凝固了。  
他的叔叔像个发情期的野兽一样高不断的交合着，席恩被顶的几度喘不上来气，断断续续在他身下抽泣喘息，很快攸伦可怜的小玩具就已经体力透支，攸伦能感受到席恩被自己抓住的腰部在变沉——席恩已经无法支撑好自己了。显然攸伦也不愿意浪费的力气帮席恩做好支撑，他直接握住席恩细瘦的大腿，就着操干的姿势将席恩翻了个面。  
这下席恩用尽全力也无法挡住自己的脸了，他脸上混合着血液和泪水，看起来狼狈极了。背部摔在木板上时席恩发出了短促的叫声，他无法判断是自己之前被揍得咯吱惨叫的骨头被摔的疼，还是屁股里那根火热的入侵物碾转了整整一圈更疼。围观着的士兵们又爆发出讥笑的声音，混杂着低沉的粗喘声，不少人已经躁动起来，只不过由于攸伦在不敢明目张胆的给自己撸一炮，这时候席恩更希望自己干脆死掉算了，他费劲的抬起胳膊，试图遮住自己的头。  
“Ah-ah，”攸伦立刻伸手过去将席恩两只手腕扣紧拉到他头顶，这需要攸伦做个前倾的动作，而这动作使得席恩的胯跟着攸伦的腰抬了起来，他体内的阴茎也滑到一个让他感觉非常难受的位置，“你必须让雅拉好好看看，你是怎么样被我操的像个欲求不满的小婊子。”  
席恩当然知道讨饶是没用的，但是他还能做什么呢，他鼓起勇气用自己那不停流淌着泪水的眼睛看着叔叔，颤抖着小幅度的摇着头。  
“巴隆要是看到你现在没种的样子，也会被气的活不了多久的。”攸伦说，随即他又纠正道，“哦！我的错，席恩·葛雷乔伊本来就是没种的小家伙。”  
船舱又一次被哄笑声充满了，席恩在笑声里无处躲藏，比起屁股他的心应该疼的更厉害，他是如此绝望、害怕，哆哆嗦嗦的被迫敞开双腿迎接攸伦的入侵。他在心里默念着斯塔克的名字，我应该和罗柏一起死去的，我应该保护布兰和瑞肯而不是逼得他们必须逃出临冬城，我应该在珊莎第一次被强暴的时候就去帮助她。他努力让自责和愧疚充斥着自己的内心，这样就能无暇顾他现下遭受的心理以及及身体上的疼痛了。  
席恩不知道过了多久，他现在没有太大的时间概念，只知道自己的屁股被攸伦撞击了很多下，突然攸伦的喘息急促起来，腰部跟着加速。席恩知道那意味着什么，他努力咬紧牙关承受力量越来越大的撞击，只觉得自己快要被撞散架了。  
很快攸伦有些失力的将手按在他瘦弱的胸膛，发出一声像熊叫的低吼，随机席恩感到一股股灼热的液体浇在他火辣辣的疼着的穴肉上，他呜咽了一声，为这更加剧烈的痛不由自主绞紧了内壁，将攸伦已经慢慢软下来的阴茎咬的更紧了。  
攸伦缓了一会儿，将自然从席恩后穴里划出来的东西稍微擦了一下，塞回自己裤裆里。他在席恩的屁股上着力拍了两下，说：“波尔顿把你教导的非常优秀，你很懂的怎样才能让男人爽到。好好合起你的屁股，说不定你会怀上你叔叔的孩子。”  
攸伦满意的站了起来。结束了，一切都结束了，至少现在。席恩这样想着，艰难的翻过身想把脸藏起来。  
“不、不，我的傻侄子，你该不会以为这就已经够了吧？”  
当攸伦的充满笑意的声音传过来时，席恩以为自己正身处七层地狱。

士兵已经硬邦邦的性器要插进席恩还合不拢的菊穴里并不是难事，何况里面还是湿乎乎的充满了攸伦的精液。不过席恩已经没办法像在攸伦身下时候那样苦苦哀求了，他仰躺着，嘴里正塞着一根火热的肉棒。海民身上重重的咸味充斥着席恩的口腔和鼻腔，嘴里这根正不知轻重的往席恩喉管里塞，身体机能让他本能的反呕着，挤压着肉棒的主人爽的倒吸一口气。  
攸伦蹲在雅拉旁边，很好，雅拉没有刻意避开视线，这比大部分男人还要坚强的女人只是颤抖着，眼眶和鼻尖发红，没有发出任何声音。攸伦怕她看不清让士兵靠近了一些，雅拉可以清晰的看到席恩沾满了血和精液的红肿的菊口，可怜兮兮的吞吐着士兵的性器。  
“真该让更多人看到这幅场景，巴隆唯一在世的儿子，像个最不值钱的妓女，供所有人使用。”攸伦说完看向雅拉。“你没有什么想要说的吗？”  
雅拉的嘴巴被攸伦解放开，她转过头看着攸伦，那眼神里有千万只箭射向攸伦：“你最好用用余生来祈祷，我会让你感受到席恩现在受到的百倍的痛苦，你余生的每一天都将乞求我杀了你，而我不会。”  
“很好，这才是葛雷乔伊家人该有的样子。”攸伦将不再封住雅拉的嘴巴，他怜爱的拍了拍雅拉的脸，“接下来还有精彩的，你不能错过。”  
当另一个人靠近过来，在他身后发出窸窸窣窣解开衣服的声音时，席恩更加慌张了，他用仅存的一点力气开始挣扎，这点反抗比猫挠还要微弱，他将双手放在面前这个人的胯上，试图推开一点，这一举动似乎有些惹恼了士兵，士兵抓住他后脑勺一把头发固定好，挺腰用力顶了一下。席恩的颤抖和挣扎越发激烈，攸伦都有些惊讶了，被折磨到那份上席恩居然还有力气反抗。  
席恩喉咙里发出明显一点的声音，他往前平视就能看到新加入进来的人已经掏出自己硬邦邦的大家伙跪了下来，兴致勃勃的抓住他一条腿将他敞开的双腿拉的更开。  
不、不、不，如果席恩嘴巴没有被塞得满满的，整条船的人都能听到撕心裂肺的哭喊了。席恩体内那条阴茎还在里面，一只手用力的按在他穴口扒开一点缝隙，好让另一条阴茎强行挤进去。席恩全身肌肉不可抑制的痉挛，他嘴巴被塞得满满的只能用鼻子呼吸了，他深深的吸气将胸腔填满，瘦削的胸膛用极缓慢的频率上下起伏着。即使下一秒会就这么死去都不意外。  
不可能再进来了，他可不是什么能被无限制的使用而不会坏掉的的小玩具。他想这样告诉他身上的人，但是那个人怎么可能知道呢，挤进这个已经被填满的小肉穴带来的挤压感让士兵倒是很享受，而席恩只觉得自己的屁股大概已经被撕裂了，他不敢再有什么大动作只怕会扯到下身，泪腺像坏掉了一样不停滚出眼泪。他实在是太疼了，没有力气再挣扎。  
现在两条火热坚硬的性器都挤在了席恩小小的后穴里，他太过于痩弱了，原本他应有漂亮整齐的腹肌的身体现在薄的可以完美勾勒出来全部肋骨的形状，如果观察仔细点甚至可以看到他的小腹有一条怪异的凸起，那正是本来一般男性无法承受的两条阴茎的入侵造成的。席恩的小腿悬在半空中随着撞击来回晃荡个不停，脚趾却僵硬的紧绷着。  
席恩双手虚空抓了一把，似乎想要抓住什么可以救命的玩意儿。攸伦离开雅拉身边走了过去，他抓住席恩两只手握在自己掌心，半跪下来，像个虔诚的信徒。席恩的手腕现在也很细了，他可以轻松的用一只手扣紧席恩两个手腕，好腾出一只手去席恩身上爱抚着。这身体太过丑陋了，疤痕遍布，攸伦是可以分辨出哪个是尖锐的物体造成的，哪个是皮鞭扎进肉里留下的。攸伦爱抚着这些疤痕，将手停留在席恩仅剩的乳头上，像揉搓他曾经抱过的女人那样，揉搓着席恩胸上薄薄的肉。  
这并不舒服，席恩想动下腰躲开，但是腰以下传来的剧痛和桎梏让他无法动弹。  
“你是第一次被两个男人一起上吗，你看起来相当痛苦。”攸伦爱不释手的玩弄着席恩被他玩硬挺起来的乳头，这是席恩身上可见之处唯一粉嫩的地方了，“哦我可怜的小侄女，我也想让你不那么痛，或许等我的船员们都舒服够了，可以让你舒服一点。”  
席恩并不能做任何反应，他上面的嘴被塞得满满的，混合了精液的口水正沿着他下巴流着，下面的嘴塞着两根阴茎，它们正孜孜不倦的碾压他红肿刺痛的肠肉，即使精液和血在那么一点点的缝隙里都能淌满了席恩的大腿也不停歇。  
杀了我吧。席恩在心中祈祷着。他现在非常怀念临冬城，他会指导布兰的箭术，即使艾丽娅才是更适合在靶场风光的那个，他印象瑞肯还在夫人怀里吃吃的笑，像个小团子。他肯定还是和琼恩八字不合，虽然他早就看出来琼恩非比寻常。珊莎是个漂亮的姑娘，更像南方人，她应该嫁给比乔弗里更高大英俊的领主。他愿意为斯塔克大人提剑，他也应该在罗柏身边，为他们战斗。  
临冬城应该更加干燥寒冷，没有这咸湿的海味。漂浮在海上和脚踩着北境的土感觉可完全不一样。

攸伦能感觉席恩在被自己握住的双臂突然沉了下去，他原本胸口高低起伏剧烈，也慢慢平复下来。慢慢的席恩似乎连痛都无法感知，只觉得意识越来越远。  
雅拉终于忍不住叫起来：“够了！你们可以停下来了！他已经晕过去了你们看不到吗？！”  
正在侵犯席恩的三个人停下动作看向了攸伦，而攸伦只是眼神示意不用在意，三个人又继续开始动作。  
雅拉看着已经完全瘫软下来却还在被折磨的席恩，胸口一阵抽痛，但不会服软的她看着敌人的神情永远那么凌厉。  
“别这么看着我，没错席恩是已经晕过去了，但是他的洞还是可以用不是吗。我的战士们需要发泄。”攸伦的手按在雅拉肩头轻柔的说这话，好像他们是一对亲密的叔侄，而而雅拉知道攸伦就是个不折不扣的魔鬼。

席恩有好几次迷迷糊糊醒来，都只觉得周身寒冷，而体内总是火热热的。同时他也能勉强听到雅拉的声音，他从来没听过雅拉的声音里有过丝毫软弱或者乞求。父亲让雅拉继承盐王座是对的，席恩会这样想着，然后在剧痛中失去意识。  
直到有一天席恩能听到雅拉具体在说些什么。她在叫着自己的名字，一声一声的。席恩费力的睁开眼，看到姐姐衣衫不整的在他面前。  
这是他气力最充足的一次，尽管他仍然感觉到全身的肌肉和关节都在哭诉着疼痛，但是他的注意力已经全部被雅拉吸引了。  
“不……他们不会对你……”席恩支撑起自己想靠近雅拉一点。  
“这不重要，现在他们看守不严，你趁现在逃走。”  
她没有否认，很显然雅拉也遭遇了写什么事情。席恩再一次从内心感觉到了无力的痛苦，不管什么时候他都保护不了别人。席恩绕过去试图解开雅拉身上的绳索：“我们一起走。”  
雅拉动弹起来，正面跪坐在席恩面前：“不，看着我席恩。你一个人离开，攸伦不会理会你，但是我们一起走，他一定会追上来。你要一个人逃走，找龙女王，向她求助。”  
席恩眼神看起来很悲伤，他有些浑浊的眼珠又湿润了起来：“……我应该和你死在一起。”  
“不，我们都不会死。我们的苦不能白受，我们要东山再起，铁群岛不可以交给攸伦。”雅拉神情极其坚定。

或许席恩正是从她的眼神里感受到了力量，他在夜最深的时候挑了个守卫最疲惫的时候掏出船舱跳进了大海。可能有人看到了他，甲板上似乎有人举着火把再叫。但那不重要了，火把很快远去，可能是确定了雅拉还在船上，动静就渐渐没有了。席恩不敢想雅拉还会被怎么对待，他必须尽快找到龙女王寻求帮助了。


End file.
